The Brothel
by lannabitt
Summary: Sam and Gabe own a brothel (whore house) when something weird starts to happen. Dean and Cas, who has taken over the hunting business, go to investigate with a few surprises along the way. (CasXDean) (GabeXSam) Credit to Tinkerbellthekat115 who is also an author of this story. luv you sis
1. Chapter 1

Dean, Cas, and Charlie where sitting in Baby listening to music while Dean driving, when Dean gets a text. So Cas took Dean's phone and looked at who texted, it was Sam!

 **Sam: Dean, I need your help down here. Something is wrong.**

 **Dean: Like what? Explain please.**

 **Sam: They are dying.**

 **Dean: Who?**

 **Sam: You know who! Get down here!**

 **Dean: Fine, Bitch!**

 **Sam: Jerk!**

Three hours later they finally made it safely to Lincoln, Nebraska, where Sam and Gabriel live. Dean texted Sam and told him they are gonna stay in a motel that they would be there in the morning.

Sam turned off his phone and went back to going over their business expenses. Gabe walked in and sat on the corner of the desk giving Sam a smirk.

"Yes Hun?" Sam asked Gabe.

"Well... I was thinking, sense you brother isn't supposed to be here until tomorrow, we could have some fun." He replied scooting closer. Their faces were now inches away. Sam could smell Gabe's shampoo that smelled of honey and milk. Gabe's hand slowly crawled from Sam's knee to thigh. The hand went further and started to unlatch Sam's belt. Gabe pulled off the pants leaving only Sam's boxers restricting the growing member. Gabe started to tease Sam through the layer of fabric, stroking his crotch. Sam started to moan so Gabe pulled off the boxers releasing the 8 in monster.

"Aww, you're not fully hard," Gabe pouted, "I guess I'll have to fix that." Gabe put the head in his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around, tasting his pre-cum. He pumped his hand up and down the shaft making Sam pant and grip the armrests.

"Nnggh, faster baby faster." Sam moaned. Gabe deep throated him making Sam almost scream in pleasure.

"I'M About to CUM!" Sam yelled as Gabe pulled back and let it explode onto his face just as the door broke open.


	2. One Hour Before the Door opened

It was nine P.M., Dean and Cas were getting ready for bed when they heard Charlie scream.

"Charlie!" The two men yelled running to Charlie's motel room.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Cas said pulling Charlie Close.

"I-I-it's Sam.." She said crying.

"What about Sam?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"I saw someone on top of him and he was yelling."

"It's ok, Dean and I will go check on him."

"No I wanna go to."

"Fine, but you stay behind us. Did you see the time it happens?" Dean said in a stern tone

"Yes at ten thirty."

"Great, let's get some food!" Dean said with a smile. They all piled into Baby and were on their way to get some food at Dean's favorite diner.

"Dad, why is Uncle Sam so special?"

"Because he can see things. Kind of like you can."

"Does he know about me, and what I can do?"

"No, and we want to keep it that way."

"Ok, I'm sorry for asking."

"You don't need to be sorry for asking, I love talking about your uncle."

Once they got to the diner it was about nine thirty because Dean had to stop for gas. Dean said he was gonna have a bacon cheeseburger and fries, Cas and Charlie just got a pizza with soda. It was about ten o'clock when they all three got done, so they headed back out.

It was ten twenty five when they got to the address Sam had given them. They quietly crept up the door and listened. They heard Sam panting like he was breathing heavily. Dean quietly picked the lock and the three of them walked in. They got up to Sam's office door and heard a yell, so Cas broke down the door to find Gabriel on top of Sam giving him a blow job.

"Ahhh!" Charlie yelled "My eyes!"

"Charlie chill, they aren't in trouble." Cas said giggling

"Then why did I see Sam yell?"

"Idk, we'll have to figure it out."

"Damn it Sam, put some pants on!" Dean shouted waving his gun at Sam.

"I thought you weren't coming over till tomorrow." Sam said nervously

"Well when Charlie screamed and said she saw you being hurt, we came to see if you were ok."

"Well I'm fine, so goodbye."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

With that Cas, Dean and Charlie left. While they were leaving Charlie looked at the place and saw a teenager in the window of the third floor.

"Dad, why is there a teenager in the building uncle lives in?"

"I don't know. Weird people live here, let's go home and get some sleep."

"Ok." Charlie said yawning.


	3. Chapter 3 - Charlie's Expedition

_Authors' Note: Sorry these next couple chapters were late, Homework has been a bitch, so here you go hope you enjoy._

Charlie's POV

Once I made sure that my parents were fully asleep I snuck out the bathroom window, I needed to know why a teenager was in such a place. As I was walking down the street I passed an old barn and started to feel tired and sick, I was getting cold chills and thought I was gonna pass out.

About five minutes after I walked passed the old barn I felt better but something was strange about the barn. No, focus on the task at hand. I told myself. I knew it would be about ten more minutes until I got to the brothel. But I kept going.

Once I got to the brothel, I looked into the same window I saw the girl and she was gone. Maybe I should talk to Sam and Gabe? I asked myself but I quickly answered myself too. No, I can't he'll tell my dad I was here. I have to get that girl alone... and soon...

It was too late, Gabe saw me sitting in the courtyard and came out to talk to me.

"What are you doing in the cold, especially out here? Do Dean and your dad know you're here?" Gabe said sounding scared.

"No Dean and dad do not know I'm out here," I said trying to sound brave.

"Well, then why are you out here?"

"Who is the little girl I saw earlier in the window?"

"She is my daughter, her name is Opal."

"Why does Dean not like it here?"

"Maybe that is something you should talk to him about."

"Ok, please don't tell dad and Dean I was here."

"I won't, I promise."

"Thank you. Love you, Uncle Gabe."

"Love you too baby." He said as I walked off and out of the courtyard.

I have to get home before Dean wakes up for breakfast, I said to myself. It was now three in the morning and I got home, more like a stinky motel that Dean likes staying in. I got into my be right before Dean walked in to ask about breakfast.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" I asked voice shaky and without breath.

"Yes, anything," Dean said sitting at the end of the bed.

"You'll give me the truth?"

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you like where Uncle Sam lives?" I said with sorrow behind my voice.

"I had bad experiences there." He replied soft and slow like someone was listening.

"Like what? Dean, I want to know everything, and if you don't want to tell me I can find out another way."

"Honey, my father was abusive. I lived in that place for so long and every morning when I got up he would ask, "You still gay boy?" And I'd always answer with yes. So he would beat me till I bled; until I would start screaming. I never screamed I had to protect Sam from his cold hands so I took the beatings and we never told my father Sam was gay too."

"What's your dad's name?"

"His name was John Winchester, why?"

"I feel like I've heard that name before."

"I don't know how I never brought up his name to you."

"I don't know. What do you mean was?"

"John died three years ago, best day of my life."

"How did he die?"

"Hunting, he was killed by a vamp."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm gonna get dressed, love you."

"Love you to pumpkin."


	4. Chapter 4 - Confession

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX31621923" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX31621923" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX31621923" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 23px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX31621923" style="background-color: inherit;"As Charlie was getting dressed she couldn't get John's name out of her head. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX31621923" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 23px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX31621923" style="background-color: inherit;"He isn't dead. I've met him, But where? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX31621923" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 23px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX31621923" style="background-color: inherit;"She said to herself quietly like someone could hear her. After breakfast Dean wanted to see if Sam was ok. Once they got there Dean said he wanted to talk to Sam, Gabe, and Cas alone so Charlie went to go find the younger girl. Before she did she decided to eavesdrop first./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX31621923" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX31621923" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX31621923" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX31621923" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 23px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX31621923" style="background-color: inherit;""We have a problem guys." Dean started with fear and sorrow behind his voice./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX31621923" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX31621923" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX31621923" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX31621923" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 23px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX31621923" style="background-color: inherit;""What's wrong dean?" Cas and Sam said in unison. Gabe stood silently for an answer./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX31621923" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX31621923" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX31621923" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX31621923" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 23px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX31621923" style="background-color: inherit;""Charlie asked about John and my past this morning. I told her everything, but I heard her talk under her breath after I left. Apparently John isn't dead she has met him somewhere, I think that he is the one killing these people." Dean said in a shaky terrified voice./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX31621923" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX31621923" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX31621923" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX31621923" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 23px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX31621923" style="background-color: inherit;""It's ok kitten. Don't worry about John, we'll find him." Cas said wrapping Dean in his arms. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX31621923" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX31621923" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX31621923" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX31621923" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 23px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX31621923" style="background-color: inherit;""Are you sure?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX31621923" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX31621923" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX31621923" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCX31621923" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif; line-height: 23px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCX31621923" style="background-color: inherit;""I am absolutely sure." Cas said kissing Dean./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX31621923" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX31621923" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX31621923" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="EOP SCX31621923" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 22px; font-family: Calibri,sans-serif;" br /span/p  
/div 


End file.
